Who Knew?
by Absent
Summary: Smitten Relena re-meets the handsome young - and uninterested - Heero. But two others are competing for his love. Who will he choose? 1x? PG-13 for some language, and Relena bashing! XD
1. Prologue

**Title: Who Knew?**

**Author: Bitterly Tw1sted**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Type: Romance, humor, alternate universe**

**Warning: Shounen ai, some Relena bashing, language, and stalker-ness**

**Spoilers: I don't think there is any…**

* * *

It was a sunny Friday afternoon; school out, people enjoying the pre-weekend.  All over the colony, teenagers were enjoying their freedom, their adolescence.  However, in outer space, all was not well.  Many multi-colored lights flashed repeatedly; and although this would have been quite pretty under normal circumstances, these lights were instead deemed horrible.  The situation was not normal.  It was war.

Heero Yuy, 15 years old, should have been one of those teenagers on the colony.  He should have been with his friends, hanging out, relaxing and having fun.  But instead, Heero was in outer space.  Instead, he was in a mobile suit, fighting in the war to save those very teenagers he should've been with from death.  Hundreds of thousands of mobile dolls were on him, and more than half were being sliced like butter with a knife.  But their sheer numbers had their affect.  Heero was running out of ammo, his gundam was slowly being turned into scrap metal, and the 15 year old was exhausted.

That's when it happened.  A small slip, a precise and lucky shot, and the lone gundam was down.  "Augh!" Heero grunted in pain as the force of the blow propelled him and his gundam toward the colony.  Its grip took hold, and they entered the colony's atmosphere, gaining speed faster and faster before finally crashing into the sea.

A hatch in the gundam slid open, and Heero quickly jumped out.  As his gundam sank to the deep depths of the sea, he struggled to swim toward shore; and using the last of his remaining strength, stumbled on to the cool, dark sand.  Waves dragging at his feet, the newly fallen night's shadows cloaking him, Heero finally gave into the approaching darkness, and fell asleep.

A young girl by the name of Relena Peacecraft, at a party in the very same colony, stared up at the sky to watch a shooting star fly across toward the horizon amidst the flashing lights, wondering what it really was…

~*~*~*~*~

Groaning softly, Heero's eyes slowly cracked open as he awoke.  Blinking a few times to clear his sleep-fogged vision, he found himself staring up at bright cornflower blue eyes, whose owner – a young girl – stared back, confused.  Reflects kicked in, and jumping up, he quickly covered the lower part of his face with his hand, barking harshly, "Did you see?"

Startled, she fell back, looking up at him with innocent puzzlement.  "See?  See what?  Are you okay…"

He cut her off sharply, demanding, "My face!  Did you see my face?"

The girl slowly got up, taking a deep breath, Heero watching her every movement.  Gently, in a honey soft voice, she murmured, "It's okay.  I called the ambulance; they'll be here soon.  Just relax.  You have some nasty injuries there."

Heero glared at the girl before turning away as he accessed the situation.  _What an idiot!  Of course, I can't talk.  I did fall asleep here in public.  Thank Gods it was secluded and my gundam is safe._  He glanced back at her, thinking quickly.  _Hn.  She's right about one thing though.  I got a couple of bad injuries, nothing too serious though.  _Feeling the girl's stare, Heero turned to face her again.  She was staring at him with a strange expression, and was about to speak, when the ambulance's siren shrieked as it pulled into view.  He spun around and flew up the stairs, kicking the two workers off, and jumped into the driver's seat, pushing the driver out.  As he drove off, tires squealing, he glanced at the rear-view mirror at the girl, left standing on the beach, dumbstruck.

~*~*~*~*~

Relena watched the ambulance speed away in shock.  The three hospital workers groaned as they gingerly got up, but she paid them no attention.  Instead, her mind was on the handsome young boy's face, which she had managed to see for just a few seconds.  Smiling, she walked up the stairs, past the workers, past the driver, to where the ambulance had stood mere seconds ago, tire marks etched into the ground.

She stretched out her hand, as if to give to an invisible being, and smiled sweetly.  "My name… is Relena Peacecraft.  What might yours be?" She took a step forward, and could just see the boy, staring up at her…

* * *

**Author's Note: I must warn you: this fanfic is half-truth and half my imagination.  Basically, it'll have bits of the original story plot along with my creations.  So don't be all "What the hell?  This isn't what happened!  O_O;" This is an A/U, and don't worry; after the first few chapters, it'll totally be my work.  Thanks to FyireChildesDream for pointing this out to me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters; this is for entertainment uses only!  So don't sue me!  All you'll get is a stick of gum and some lip gloss anyway, hehehe.  See ya in the next chapter!**


	2. We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I know how boring the same old disclaimer is, -.-" Course, most people don't read it, but for the people who do!  I don't own Gundam Wing, :( but I can dream, eh?  Hehehe.  Anyway, this fanfiction is PURELY for entertainment, and I don't get anything but pleasure and reviews (hint hint!) from it.  So don't sue, because you'll get a stick of gum and maybe my cell phone.  Grr.. ::glares:: MY cell phone!  Anyway, enjoy the fic!  XD And don't forget to R&R!

Relena paced the room furiously, hands behind her back.  Wheat colored tresses flicked back and forth as she literally burned a path on the polished wooden floor, eyes shining with an almost maniacal gleam.  This was totally unlike Queen Relena – calm, cool, and poised.  This Relena was plotting.

The door hissed open as a girl stepped in; a tall, slender figure, with icy blue eyes, pale skin, long platinum blond hair swishing enticingly as she moved, and a proud, confident air that could only be called intimidating.  Except for her freakishly strange split eyebrows, Dorothy Catalonia was quite pretty.  The look on her face was of amusement, and she watched in silence before speaking.

"I believe you may burn a hole into the rug if you continue pacing like that, Ms. Relena." her honey tone voice absolutely dripped syrup as they fell to the air.  Relena paused to glance at the other girl, debating whether to stop and speak, or ignore and continue in silence.  After a break, however, she stopped and collapsed on to the pale pink sofa with a sigh.

"Oh Dorothy!  You won't believe who the two new exchange students are!" Dorothy plopped onto a matching pink sofa chair, and waited for her to continue.

_//Flashback//_

_Laughter filled the classroom, followed by the occasional paper plane.  The teacher had left for a few minutes, and the students were using the time to chat and socialize before he came back._

_As the door slid open, the students quickly straightened up, quiet once more.  The teacher smiled, and gestured two strange boys in.  Facing the class, he announced, "Class, say hello to the two new transfer students that will be joining us starting today." The students clapped politely as the first boy stepped forward._

_He introduced himself as Quatre Raberba Winner, bright tourmaline eyes sparkling.  With neatly combed platinum blond hair, pale skin, and a cheerful smile adorning his features, everyone immediately felt attracted to this friendly, cute young man._

_His friend, on the other hand, was completely different.  Quatre nudged him forward to good-natured laughter, and he stepped up reluctantly.  Here was a totally moody yin to this yang.  Dark tanned skin, messy chocolate brown hair, Prussian eyes, and a hard muscular frame.  The girls stared at him in shocked silence, Relena among them.  But for a different reason._

_In a low, husky voice that sent shivers down your spine, he said, "Heero Yuy.  It's a pleasure."_

_Her mind screamed, its him!  It's him!  The boy from the beach!  Her cheeks flushed visibly, and as they sat down side by side, Relena suddenly couldn't wait for break._

_//End Flashback//_

Heero fell back on his bed, creaking with his sudden weight.  He stared up moodily at the ceiling, its plaster beginning to peel and crack.  Then, to the seemingly empty room, he spoke.

"I don't understand the reason why you made me come to Earth with you.  I have no business here, and apparently, neither do you.  What was the point in enrolling in this academy anyway?"

Quatre, who had stepped into the room as quietly as humanly possible, sighed softly.  He sat on a swivel chair beside the bed, and absentmindedly ran his fingers through his flaxen tresses.  "Heero, you know, it wouldn't hurt to…" He trailed off at the sound of someone knocking on the door.  Shrugging, Quatre got up to answer the door.

Relena looked up hopefully as the door opened, and stared in surprise.  Instead of Heero, who she was expecting to see, she saw Quatre.  "Hi… Quatre.  I was told Heero lived here, can I talk to him?"

Quatre blinked in surprise, before shaking his head clear and smiling.  "Of course!  Just a moment."  He turned toward the bed, where Heero lay limply.  "Oi, Heero!  You've got a visitor!" He sat back on the swivel chair as Heero got up disinterestedly and went up to the door.

_I know that girl, _he thought.  _It's her from the beach!  _Noticing the flare of recognition in Heero's eyes, Relena hurriedly spoke.  "Yes, it's me Heero.  Do you remember me?  My name is Relena Peacecraft."

As Heero grunted acknowledgement, Relena said, voice gaining strength, "I… I… would like to invite you to my birthday party."  She pressed a pale pink envelope into his hand.  "I hope you both can make it."  Smiling shyly, she rushed off, cheeks bright red.

Heero stared down at the envelope, then at Relena's disappearing back.  Seeing he was deep in thought, Quatre quietly made some tea.

~*~*~*~*~

Heero sneaked stealthily out of the room, hidden by a crowd of chattering, uniformed teens.  Keeping his hand on his gun, he slipped away into the dark, hidden by shadows.

Quatre looked on quietly, shaking with silent mirth.  Heero wasn't on a mission to infiltrate OZ; he was simply trying to make it out of school without Relena seeing him.  Going to her birthday party apparently meant something – Relena now followed Heero everywhere, expecting him to tolerate her.

As he watched Relena latch herself onto Heero's arm, Quatre thought of Duo's reaction when he arrived.  Things would get quite interesting soon…


	3. Limo of Surprise

Disclaimer: Hey people! I don't know how many of you are still reading my fic, as well as my disclaimer, XD. Anyway, the usual "Idon'townGundamWingsodon'tsueme!" Keep reading my friends, keep reading.

A sleek black limousine cruised through the spacious palm tree lined roads; huge mansions set comfortably on each side. People strolled by, staring at the tinted windows, hoping to catch a glimpse of some famous celebrity or other.

Inside the car, a young boy sat casually on the greasy black leather. A silky chestnut braid fell past his shoulder to the edge of the seat, long bangs framing his heart-shaped alabaster face. Shades rested loosely on his nose, hiding bright cobalt eyes dancing in excitement. Dressed in black carpenter pants, his usual priest's garb and collar, and a black leather jacket, Duo Maxwell looked every bit like seductive Death he should have.

Right now he drummed his fingers impatiently on the armrest, a long stemmed glass goblet filled with white wine in his other hand. He took a sip anxiously, and muttered, "Can't we go any faster?"

The driver turned around to give Duo a reassuring smile. "Relax, we'll be there soon. Its not like he'll be gone by the time we get there." His one visible eye, an intense emerald green, twinkled in amusement – the only emotion detectable in his unibang half-veiled face.

Shrugging, Duo poured himself more wine. "As long as we get there soon. I'm gonna burst just waitin'!"

~*~*~*~*~

Heero and Quatre strolled under one of the huge, shady lots of willows that covered the campus, conversing quietly about school, how annoying Relena was, their fellow gundam pilots, how annoying Relena was, did I mention how annoying Relena was?

As they stepped out from beneath the tree into the concrete courtyard – which connected the parking lot to the campus – a long black limousine smoothly cruised to a stop a mere 12 yards away. Students paused what they were doing to watch in silence as the door slowly clicked open.

A black booted foot stepped out, followed by another, and the students gaped open-mouthed at the fey that stepped out. His eyes fell on Heero, watching uninterestedly, and smirked.

Relena caught sight of Heero as soon as he and Quatre stepped out from the shadows of the willow. A smile on her face, she rushed forward, yelling, "Heero! I'm right here!" and was about to wave her hand, when a black blur whooshed past and jump-tackled Heero.

"Aungh!" Heero grunted as he fell to the ground with a thud. He looked down, blinking, at a cheekily grinning Duo, whose sunglasses had fallen to the ground. He blinked again, and suddenly realized Duo was holding him *tightly* _Can't… breath…!_

"Hi-ya Heero! Miss me?" Not waiting for an answer, Duo buried his face in Heero's warm, muscular chest. Heero tried and failed miserably to glare at him, and could only growl, "Get… off…!"

Still grinning, Duo leapt off him, and grumbling, Heero got up. As a smiling Quatre gave Duo back his sunglasses, Duo jumped on him, giving the poor Arabian boy a huge bear hug. "Hey Quatre! Good ta see ya!" 

Smiling, Quatre replied – as soon as Duo released him, of course – "Good to see you too!" He opened his mouth to say more, when the driver's door opened, and a tall, lanky figure stood up. He turned, smiling, and with a gasp, Quatre ran toward him. Trowa threw his driver's cap off and held Quatre tightly in his arms, as if he would never let go.

Duo watched the couple happily, hands in his pockets. Relena watched on, wide-eyed, a feeling of jealousy, anger, hatred, slowly filling her body. Not because of Trowa and Quatre - because of how intimate and casual Duo and Heero seemed to be, because of how Duo had greeted Heero and how he didn't seem to mind, because of the way Heero was looking at Duo right now. She turned to look at Duo, grinning like an idiot, and slowly, her mind began to plot.

(A/N: whoa… the making of Relena the Stalker! O_o)

~*~*~*~*~

Relena sat at her window seat, staring out at the lush campus garden. Heero, Duo, Quatre, and Trowa were having a picnic, and it seemed they were enjoying it very much.

"Oh Jesus! Wufei got all upset when I used up all the hot water 'for the fifth time Maxwell! This is an injustice!'" Duo and Quatre fell over laughing, while Heero sniggered and Trowa smiled.

The girl at the window sighed, and gazed at Heero dreamily. She was so lost in her own little world (i.e. Heero serenading her under this very window, Heero blowing her a kiss, Heero Heero Heero) that she didn't hear the soft click of the door closing.

Dorothy padded up behind her, staring at what seemed to hold Relena's rapturous gaze. Her sugary voice broke the silence. "He's quite a looker, Ms. Relena."

Relena started, and glanced up at the other girl. Trying to look indifferent, she shrugged and got up from the window. "Oh, he's alright." she replied airily. Dorothy smirked, and sat down on one of the hot pink plush sofa chairs opposite of Relena. Leaning in, she spoke smoothly. 

"Why don't you… learn his schedule? Find out what he likes doing. Talk to him! I'm sure he'll be quite interested in *you*, Ms. Relena."

Relena looked over Dorothy's face carefully, looking for a slip of reason as to why she was suggesting this. Finding none, she sighed, and agreed.

~*~*~*~*~

A couple of days later Dorothy walked into Relena's room and stared wide-eyed. The room was full of pictures of Heero: Heero eating, drinking, smiling, frowning, shrugging, scowling, swimming… they were endless! Random cameras were strewn all over the floor, as well as copies of Heero's schedule, lists of Heero's favorite foods, sports, etc.

Dorothy looked around in surprise, before breaking into laughter. "This isn't what I meant Ms. Relena…" The amusement in her voice weakened, and she stared intensely at a particularly good picture of Heero, a strange look in her eyes. "Heero Yuy…" she murmured under her breath, and smirked maliciously.

~*~*~*~*~

Taking a deep breath, Relena poised herself to knock on door #0102, labeled "Yuy, Heero." Her confidence failed, and she blew out her breath silently. Preparing herself, she recited, "Heero, I was wondering if you could come to a swimming party I'll be holding at my house… oh, is that too direct and casual? Heero, I cordially invite you to a swimming party at my house… oh goodness, I'll just say something, anything!"

Straightening up, she got ready to open the door when it was flung wide open and a young boy walked out, yelling, "Hey Heero, I'm goin to the market, want somethin? No? 'Kays!" He turned around just in time to stop from colliding into Relena and stared in confusion.

She stared at his puzzled indigo orbs, speechless in shock. What was *Duo* doing in *Heero*'s dorm room? _This… can't be… He must be visiting. Just… visiting… _Lost in thought and self-reassuring, Relena paid no attention to a worried Duo.

~*~*~*~*~

Duo flung the door wide open as he yelled over his shoulder, "Hey Heero, I'm goin to the market, want somethin?" Heero shook his head as he typed furiously away at his laptop, and Duo shrugged. "No? 'Kays!" He turned around and froze, just in time to stop from colliding into a wide-eyed, motionless girl.

Puzzled, Duo cocked his head, but the baffled expression on his face melted into his cheerful trademark grin. "Hey pretty girl!" 

(A/N: GAG GAG HACK HACK COUGH! ::shudders violently:: Relena is anything but pretty, but Duo is a player, so… ^^U)

Relena crashed back to reality when Heero's face came into view as he craned his neck back to see who was at the door. Blinking, Relena managed to mumble, "May I speak to Heero please?"

Shrugging, Duo turned back and yelled, "Oi! Heero! Some girl is here for ya!" Winking, he sauntered off, braid swinging back and forth. 

Sullenly, Heero stepped up to the door, and scowled, "What do you want."

Relena smiled dreamily, and sighed, "Heero…" Noticing the blank look on his face, she hurriedly continued. "I was wondering if you could come to a swimming party I'm holding at my house… Everyone at the academy is invited… your friends too…"

He opened his mouth to growl a "No!" when he realized some of his friends might like to go. Settling on a "Maybe," Heero closed the door and padded back to his computer, forgetting all about it.

~*~*~*~*~

Humming cheerfully, Relena looked through endless racks of skimpy swimsuits. Dorothy, sitting on a red leather chair, boredly flipped through "Magazines of War: For the Not So Sweet Little Girls." until eventually looking through some of the racks herself.

"Dorothy, what do you think of this one?" Relena held up a hot pink bikini piece expectantly. Dorothy barely managed to hold back a look of pure disgust and nodded. "It *is* your favorite color! I'm sure it will attract Heero's attention!"

Blushing, Relena laid in on the chair and replied, "What do you mean? I just outgrew my old swimsuit, that's all." Dorothy merely smirked as Relena purchased the suit and left the store. The smirk stayed as they left the mall, and was still there when they arrived back at the academy – but of course, for a different, more wicked reason…

A/N: ooh, cliffhanger… sort of. lol. Anyway, see ya in the next chapter! 


End file.
